legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Iris (Pokemon)/@comment-5038193-20140518111611/@comment-4918670-20140521024107
The 8th Gym Leader of Pokemon White and she's a dragon type gym leader like Clair and in the sequel Pokemon White 2 she is the Pokemon Champion who rules over the Elite Four. Iris is the one of my toughtest oppopents espically in the sequel where I won with one pokemon left standing. The only ones who gave this much diffculity where the 3 heads of Team Plasma the villainous team The first one was N the supposed villain of the first game and one of the most sympathic and intrigging characters of the entire franchise who believed Pokemon should be relased from their trainers, actually catches and commands a legendary pokemon and wants you to catch the other one so you and him can battle over truth and ideals, and he actually heals your pokemon to make it a fair fight The Second one Is Colress the supposed villain of the second game who is interesting in drawing the power out of pokemon to their highest potential. We only learn he's the villain at the end and he's also been aiding the player frequently. His fight was really hard espically with his toughest pokemon and after that he takes his loss well encourages you to stop the actual villain and gives you another master ball The third one is Ghetsis, the actual villain of the games who's been using his adopted Son N to carry his own plans to take over the world and over have pokemon for himself, hell he even called N and I quote'' a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon... and ''''a freak without a human heart"''. He also was planning in a way to dipose of him with his own team which countered every pokemon N had. Ghestis is also highly aware of how Pokemon Universe and exploits it, and in the sequel he attempt to and I am not kidding here "Kill You" and he comes very close to doing it. He also has a bitch of a pokemon to deal with in Hyrdrigeon which is underleveld by 10 and I think he proably abused the pokemon to evolve. Back on topic with Iris In the anime she has an Axew, an Excadrill (Her Starter), An Emolga and a Dragonite, she also I think doesn't have parents and I think they're dead or they abandoned her. She also has a penchant to teasing Ash about being a kid which annoys people about how hypocritical it is and argues with Ash earlier a lot in earlier episodes like Misty did who she is simliar in many regards like that and having a fear for a pokemon type Ice in her case and claiming to be more mature than Ash Iris also has a friendless background as she didn't adapt well to a school-based environment, and her uncivilized but good-natured attempts at befriending the other students scared other kids away Thus, she spent a lot of her time in Opelucid City alone and depressed. Oh and she met Ash, when he mistaked her for a wild pokemon and threw a poke ball at her when the pokedex scanned an Axew. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeWw9as6a38= 5:26 to 6:56